Morning light
by dabadoo
Summary: monica and chandler's relationship one night and mornign before anyone else knew...


In the morning light

By:_[dabadoo][1]_

_ _

I don't own these characters, I am only barrowing them, so you the reader are responsible for returning them to the right full owner.So please return them to the place you rented them from.Late charge is $2.00 per additional day_._

It was 3:00 in the morning and Monica and Chandler were in his room laying under his covers listening to the radio.Her head was on his chest; both listening to the song that played over the airwaves and his heart pumping.IT was a rare night when they didn't have sex.Nothing had happened it was just that they had a few close calls, plus Joey had a date home, which meant that he also would be up all night.And Rachel was home sulking over her latest boy-toy.

As the song ended and a new one played over, Monica got up, reached across Chandler to switch the channel.Doing that threw her breasts right in his face.He smiled them with his right hand have them a little squeeze.She was caught off guard and feel back on her side of his bed.The radio now played fuzz.He took it on himself to find a new station.Once happy with the new choice he settled back down.Monica leaned over and gave him a sweet, long kiss.He never refused her kisses.Once that kiss ended, and instead of kissing her back, he took her head in his hands and kissed her check and her forehead.Monica replaced her head on his chest.Monica was smiling; she loved the morning.Her smile fade when Chandler and her heard Joey and his date start back up.Chandler groaned then got out of bed.He grabbed both pillows and motioned for Monica to follow.She happily did.When she came out of his room, he was picking up a sleeping bag that was stuffed under the yellow couch.She didn't understand.He told her to grab his comforter, and follow him.Then ended up on the roof.There was a lawn chair up there that Rachel often used to tan in the New York heat during the summers.Chandler threw the sleeping bag onto the chair then the pillows.He crawled in and motioned for Monica to follow, yet again.She did, and the comforter was laid on top of them.She was laying with her back to him, on top of him.He had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close just so he could stay warm, and because I liked having her close.

They were falling asleep.It didn't happen often that they fell asleep together because it was mostly sex all night, then one leaves so everyone else doesn't find out about them.Monica was completely comfortable.Her head was leaned back and resting on his shoulder so their heads were right next to one another.Soon enough they were both asleep.

It was 6:00 in the morning when they woke up.The sun was shinning in their eyes making it impossible for either to sleep any longer.Chandler yawned and stretched his arms under the covers.It was bitter cold out side.It was December, what do you expect, 70°f on a New York morning?Monica felt him move under her and she herself stretched.

"Morning."She said to him; she gave him a sweet peck on the mouth.He smiled and reciprocated the kiss.

"We should do this more often."Chandler said to her.

"Why is that?"She asked turning to him.

"Because I like you in the mornings, you're all innocent and beautiful."Monica smiled and gave him another kiss.She loved it when he said sweet things like that to her.Of course it was when no one was around, but still, she was lucky that she was the only one who knew just how romantic he could be.And he was.Last night was very romantic, just laying to together, and now waking up in his arms.The feeling was one she hope to have a lot.

"We better get down stairs."He said to her, making himself more comfortable in the chair.He showed no signs of getting up, but she knew better.Monica got up and started towards the door.

"Where you going?"He whined.

"We have to get down stairs before anything happens… like Rachel burning down my apartment."Chandler laughed at her.They were the same people to each other, making fun of their friends, behind their backs, but also sharing something that few people do.A friendship turned serious.Love.

As they walk into their respective apartment, and after the 'kiss good buy, but not until later when we're along', Monica went straight to the bathroom and took a shower before Rachel stole all the hot water.

Chandler went back to sleep for another hour then he too got ready.

It was 8:00 when everyone was over at Monica and Rachel's.Rachel was in her room finishing getting dressed.Ross, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were all seated around the kitchen table eating, while Monica was at the stove cooking some more for Joey and Ross.Phoebe was giving Ross his reading from her fortune cards.Chandler was eating cereal and reading the New York Times as Ross argued with Phoebe over the latest card she laid down.Monica was laughing at Ross's child like whining.She heard a lot of that growing up with him.She walked over to the table with a new batch of bacon.Joey took all but 5 strips.The other ones she gave to Chandler as he gave her a sweet smile.When she walked away he got up and followed her to the sink.She was starting on the dishes as she pressed his body against her backside and whispered in her ear.

"Want to have lunch today?"She nodded and he continued."Okay, I'll come by at noon to pick you up."He placed the plate in the sink, gave her a light kiss on the neck.The others wouldn't have noticed that either.They have gotten so good at hiding their relationship that it became second nature to sneak around and kiss behind the little things.

This was the way it was.After spending the night with each other, they acted like nothing was different.They act like friends.He jokes, and makes fun of them all, including her. She knowing, doesn't take it personal.

Yeah what ever, I had a writing 'thing' where I just sat down and wrote, this is the turn out, hope you like it!Oh and I have another one in the works… and Geller Wedding, the final piece in the 'Epilogue' series is coming, but slowly… I have a bid fat writers block on that one! Thanks for AT LEAST reading it…. Please review!!!!!!

The disclamer I got form my sister… he he he… I thought it was funny, you know, renting a movie… renting the characters….

   [1]: dabadoo306@hotmail.com



End file.
